Runes Reforged
You may also be looking for Runes (Historical), a retired feature of the game. Starting with Pre-Season Eight, Runes and Masteries are replaced with a new system called Runes Reforged.Preseason UpdatePatch 7.22 notesCheck out my build The system allows players to customize their champion before the start of the game by choosing from a number of Runes, which add or enhance champion abilities and statistics. The player picks a Keystone Rune and five Secondary Runes that are then combined into a Rune Page. Each Rune has a significant effect, with Keystone Runes being more powerful (see below for a detailed description). The active Rune Page may be changed before each match; pages can be edited freely outside of matches. It is not possible to enter a match without an active, valid rune page. The game will provide a pre-constructed page for the player if the selected rune page is not valid. Lore The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world.m. Overview Summoners may choose two Paths: one Primary and one Secondary. You may not pick the same path twice. There are five paths to choose from: * Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) * Domination (Burst damage and target access) * Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) * Resolve (Durability and crowd control) * Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) The Primary Path has one Keystone slot and 3 Lesser slots, while the the Secondary Path has a choice of 2 of the 3 Lesser slots. Each individual slot provides a unique selection of runes, similar to the branches of the former Mastery trees, but you can only chose 1 rune out of each horizontal segment. You also gain an additional bonus based on the combination of your paths, referred to as a Set Bonus or Trait. Paths Set Bonuses The Set Bonus is an additional passive based on the combination of your chosen paths, although not all combinations have distinct effects. The set's Title is currently only used within the in-game client, with the passive being unnamed when viewed within the out-of-game Rune Inventory. Substitutions The following substitutions will automatically be made where applicable: * On modes without the river, is exchanged with . * On modes where wards are disabled, is exchanged with . * On modes without minions, is exchanged with . * On modes without structures or structures are impervious, is exchanged with . * On champions without mana, is exchanged with . * On champions without immobilizing effects, is exchanged with . * On : ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . * On , , , and , is exchanged with . * On , , and , is exchanged with . * On Ascension, is exchanged with . * On ARURF: ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . * This list may be incomplete. These substitutions are noted in chat when the game starts. Rune Pages All accounts have access to 5 Preset Pages from level 1 that cannot be edited. Players can begin creating/editing rune pages at summoner level 11, but are limited to only editing the keystone rune. Starting at level 13 they can edit their primary rune path and at level 15 they unlock the secondary path aswell and can therefore customize the full rune page. The ability to hide Preset Pages was added in V7.23. As with the previous system, accounts begin with 2 slots for personalized rune pages and may purchase the of additional pages in the store for or . Any Rune Pages the player owned in the previous system were transferred across to the new system, in addition to the compensation received. In the former system there was a limit of maximum 20 rune pages per account, but this is no longer true. The current limit is 25 Rune Pages as of Patch V7.22. The presets are not counted toward the limit. ;Presets and Example The Timeless (Preset).png| (Inspiration + Resolve) The Prefect (Preset).png| (Precision + Sorcery) The Executioner (Preset).png| (Domination + Precision) The Colossus (Preset).png| (Resolve + Sorcery) The Calamity (Preset).png| (Sorcery + Domination) Example_Rune_Page.png|Personalized Rune Page Compensation for legacy Rune purchases Note that and are being merged into a single currency in Season Eight. Riot Pls: Leveling, IP, and RewardsUpcoming changes to leveling, IP, & rewards Players who bought any legacy Runes or Rune Pages in the retired system receive a compensation according to the following table. This is only relevant for accounts created before the introduction of Runes Reforged in fall 2017. To spend all that compensation on, there has been a substantial Blue Essence Sale as part of the End of Season Event. Trivia * During development, Precision and Sorcery were originally going to be Primary-only. Announcement * Runes and their surrounding areas have distinct visual appearances similar to Runeterran factions, which may be intentional and reflect the real-world location of the World Runes: ** Precision - Golden cityscape of Demacia or Shurima ** Domination - Noxian fortification ** Sorcery - Mountains of The Freljord, Mount Targon or Icathia ** Resolve - Riverlands of Demacia, Ionia or southern Freljord ** Inspiration - Beneath the heavens atop Mount Targon * The following statements generalize the changes made to compensate the loss of AD from Marks and Health/Armor from Seals, which were almost unanimously used due to the lack of options (and thus the game has been balanced, for example, around most champions having +9 Armor from Seals). The exact values may vary for specific cases, as Riot also took this opportunity to better distinguish classes (e.g. tanks from non-tanks; ranged from melee), as well as buff/nerf specific champions. ** AD champions had the base damage on their abilities increased by 5. *** Ranged AD champions also had their increased by 8. ** Most champions had their increased by 9. *** Most mages had their increased by 12 (+12), instead. Primarily excepting junglers. *** Melee supports had their increased by 20, instead. * Every rune that gives bonus Adaptive AD or AP, will always grant about 60% of the amount of AP as AD, or about }}% of the amount of AD as AP. * More runes and paths may be added in the game. * In Year in Review 2017 a joke phrase was added to each champion. A list with all phrases can be found over here. * The number of all rune combinations can be seen below. Media Music= |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Preseason 2018 - Runes Reforged| Paths to Victory Fastest Nasus - League of Legends| Paths to Victory World Tour Twisted Fate - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Good Guy Bard - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Frozen Assets Gnar - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Spooky Stacks Evelynn - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Season 2018.jpg|Season 2018 Promo Runes 2018 announcement.jpg|Announcement image Runes 2018 concept art 1.jpg|Domination crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 2.jpg|Resolve crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 3.jpg|Domination, Precision and Resolve crests Concept Runes_2018_paths.jpg|Domination, Precision, Resolve and Inspiration Concept Sorcery Splash.jpg|Sorcery splash art Sorcery Splash 2.png|Sorcery splash art 2 Resolve Splash.jpg|Resolve splash art Resolve Splash 2.png|Resolve splash art 2 Precision Splash.jpg|Precision splash art Precision Splash 2.png|Precision splash art 2 Domination Splash.jpg|Domination splash art Domination Splash 2.png|Domination splash art 2 Inspiration Splash.jpg|Inspiration splash art Inspiration Splash 2.jpg|Inspiration splash art 2 Runes Reforged 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Runes Reforged 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Patch History . * . * . * . ;V8.6 * . * . * . * . ;V8.4 * . * . * . Future changes to individual runes will only be documented on the respective rune's page. ;V7.22 * General ** Added to the live servers. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Triggering the healing yourself. * ** The first loan wasn't suppose to be free. * ** The previous bug where Lethal Tempo was removing the attack speed cap is in effect. * ** The received is actually a knock-off. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Damage type changed to Adaptive from True. * ** Unit death requirement reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Damage type changed to Physical from Magic. * ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 25% from 30%. ;PBE Patch - October 30th * ** Minimum amplifier increased to 4% from 2%. ** Maximum amplifier increased to 10% from 8%. * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to 25% from 15%. ** AP ratio increased to 20% from 10%. ** Soul essence required to unlock bonus increased to 150 from 100. ** Soul essence gained from champions reduced to 6 from 8. ** Soul essence gained from minions reduced to 4 from 5. * ** Always deals magic damage. * ** Allied wards that time-out (i.e. aren't killed) also create a Zombie Ward. ;PBE Patch - October 27th * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Champion soul value reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Initial ranged slow reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Initial melee slow increased to 40% from 35%. ** Per-target cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base item cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 1%. * ** Empowered armor reduced to 5% from 8%. * ** Base magic resistance reduced to 5 from 7. ** Empowered magic resistance reduced to 5% from 8%. * ** Base heal reduced to 6 from 10. ;PBE Patch - October 26th * General ** The game now auto-substitutes runes if they are not appropriate for the map or your champion. * ** Movement speed increased to 4% from 3%. * ** Armor and magic resistance increased to 8 from 6. * ** AD reduced to }} from 5. * ** Armor increased to 5 from 4. ** Bonus armor increased to 8% from 5%. ** Bonus armor is now also triggered when shielded. * ** Magic resistance increased to 7 from 4. ** Bonus magic resistance increased to 8% from 5%. ** Bonus magic resistance is now also triggered when shielded. * ** Renamed to Unflinching from Perseverance. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Healing now has a base amount of 10. ;Editor Revisions - October 25th * ** Stacks fall off one at a time when out of range. * ** Damage type is Adaptive, not the scaling. ** The effect does not require unique abilities or attacks, rather you're capped at 1 stack per ability or attack. * ** The effect does not require unique abilities or attacks, rather you're capped at 1 stack per ability or attack. * ** Aery can be picked up early. ;PBE Patch - October 24th * General ** Slots are now named per path, e.g. Precision's Slot 2 is now called Quest. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 24 from 28. * ** Damage increased to 10% from 5%. ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 9 from 15. * ** Bonus attack damage per eyeball reduced to from . ** Completed collection bonus attack damage reduced to 6 from 7. * ** Limit on how many enemy champions Freeze Ray can target. Previously 3. * ** No longer triggered by right clicking on an ally. ** Guards all nearby allies. ** Guards allies hit by unit-targets abilities. ** Shield now benefits all Guarded allies when the conditions are met, not just a single ally. ** Affected allies also gain 20% bonus movement speed. ** The effect now only goes on cooldown when the shield is triggered. No longer goes on reduced cooldown if the shield isn't triggered. * ** Maximum shield changed to 10 from 30 . * ** Shield AD ratio increased to 40% bonus AD from 25% bonus AD. * ** Attack damage increased to 11 from . * ** Domination AP increased to 27 from . ** Domination AD increased to 16 from 13. ** Precision attack speed reduced to 20% from %. ** Resolve health reduced to 145 from 216. ** Sorcery AP reduced to 27 from 30. ** Sorcery AD reduced to 16 from 18. * ** Bonus health reduced to 130 from 180. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduction increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 18 from 21. ;PBE Patch - October 18th * ** Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. ** Cooldown reduction is now reduced to 10% for area of effect abilities. * ** You now also gain increased maximum mana if you sell the biscuit. * ** AD per stack reduced to 5 from 6. * ** Bonus damage increased to 4% from 3%. ** Heal increased to 2% from %. * ** Resolve health increased to 216 from 84. * ** Health increased to 180 from 70. * ** You can once again only swap spells at the store. ** Newly acquired spells are no longer put on an initial cooldown. ;PBE Patch - October 16th * ** Base resistances increased to 20 from 10. * ** Lifesteal per stack increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio increased to 40% from 20%. ** AP ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Renamed Unsealed Spellbook. ** You can now swap your spells anywhere, not just at the store. ** If replacing a Summoner Spell that is on cooldown, the newly acquired Summoner Spell is unavailable to cast for a time equal to 50% of the remaining cooldown of spell that is being replaced. ;PBE Patch - October 13th * ** Gaining bonus movement speed toward immobilized minions and monsters. Champions only. * ** Triggering the cooldown refund now has a second cooldown. ** Cooldown refund reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Cooldown refund for DOTs reduced to 5% from 10%. * ** Damage reduction increased to 10% from 8%. * ** Now tracks Ward assists. * ** Moving while channelling. Not sure when this changed. * ** The first loan appears to be free. This could be a bug. * ** On-hit gold reduced to 5 from 25. Not sure when this changed. ** : Grants 10 (+1/level) attack damage or ability power (Adaptive). Lasts 45 seconds. ** Updated the list of possible consumables. * ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 1.5% from 3%. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Life steal per stack reduced to % from %. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Tenacity per stack reduced to 1.5% from 3%. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Set title for Resolve + Precision changed to "The Leviathan" from "The Imperious". * ** Assist window increased to 10 seconds from 2. ;PBE Patch - October 12th * ** After collecting 100 Soul Essence, the timer to trigger the empowered attack increases to 300 seconds. ** Apologies. The tooltip previously listed that the AD or AP ratio was Adaptive, but this was incorrect. Rather, it scales with both and it's actually the Damage Type that is adaptive. * ** Damage increased to 50-220 from 40-220. * ** Damage increased to 60-180 from 60-140. ** Channeling is no longer interrupted by minion damage. ** Activating no longer breaks stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to 180-120 (based on level) from 180. * ** Apologies. The tooltip previously listed that it reduced mana costs, but this was incorrect. Rather, it refunds mana spent. This is a subtle difference, but prevents abilities from being activated if you do not have sufficient mana to start with. * ** Damage reduced to 30-120 from 30-180. ;PBE Patch - October 11th * ** Damaging an enemy champion with ability damage reduces Arcane Comet's remaining cooldown by 20%, or 10% for damage over time effects. * ** Damage increased to 20-60 from 10-40. ** Shield reduced to 30-80 from 40-100. * ** Ability power increased to 18 from 10. ** Attack damage increased to from 7. * ** Domination ability power increased to from 18. ** Domination attack damage reduced to 13 from . ** Precision attack speed increased to % from %. ** Sorcery ability power increased to 30 from 18. ** Sorcery attack damage increased to 18 from . * ** Attack speed increased to 18% from 14%. * ** Ability power increased to 25 from 15. ** Attack damage increased to 15 from . ;PBE Patch - October 10th * ** Takedown bonus no longer stacks. ** Takedown bonus increased to 15 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to 125 from 375. ** Health ratio increased to 30% from 20%. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60. * ** Healing is only 60% effective versus minions. * ** Armor increased to 4 from 3. * ** Initial threshold changed to 60% maximum health from 80%. ** Initial bonus damage increased to 5% from 2%. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. * ** Mana/energy restoration reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** Armor increased to 4 from 3. * ** Cooldown now begins when the shield triggers instead of when the shield expires. ** AD ratio changed to 15% bonus from 15% total. ** Base shield increased to 40-120 from 30-120. * ** Movement speed increased to 20-50% from 15-40%. * ** While below 60% mana, your basic attacks versus champions generate stacks that are converted into mana on champion takedown or exiting combat. ** Gain 100% reduced mana costs for 5 seconds whenever you score a champion takedown or level up. * ** Attacks versus champions grant stacking attack damage. While over 3 stacks, deal increased damage. ** Attacks apply stacks. At 3 stacks, the target takes X true damage and takes Y% increased damage from all sources for 6 seconds. * ** Conversion rate from allies increased to 300% at all times from 100%-300% based on game time. * ** Damage increased to 20-60 from 10-40. * ** Domination ability power increased to 18 from 15. ** Domination attack damage increased to from . ** Precision attack speed reduced to % from 18%. ** Resolve health reduced to 84 from 105. ** Sorcery ability power reduced to 18 from . ** Sorcery attack damage reduced to from . * ** Attack speed increased to 14% from 12%. ;PBE Patch - October 4th * ** Bonus Lethality and Magic Penetration. ** Completing the collection now grants 10 Ability Power or 7 Attack Damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. * ** Movement speed reduced to 15-40% from 30-60%. * ** Bonus duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Triggering the bonus now has a 4 second cooldown on expiration. ** Lethality reduced to 10 from 12. ** Triggering the bonus now requires dealing damage within X seconds of dashing, blinking, teleporting or breaking stealth. ;PBE Patch - October 3rd * ** Damage amplifier increased to 5% from 3%. ** Takedown bonus duration increased to 10 seconds from 5. * ** Stack time-out period increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** AD per stack reduced to from 6. * ** Stack reduction for changing target reduced to 2 from 4. ** Stacks to gain the ranged damage amplifier reduced to 3 from 5. ** Ranged damage amplifier increased to 8% from 6%. ;PBE Patch - October 2nd * ** The damage amplifier now affects your damage versus all targets, while active, not just the last champion you attacked. ;PBE Patch - September 29th * ** Bonus damage reduced to 3% from 10%. ** Takedowns grant 10 Attack Damage or 10 Ability Power (Adaptive) for 5 seconds. This bonus stacks. * ** Cap implemented at 20. ** Upon completing your collection, gain 10 Lethality and 8 Magic Penetration. * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't die upon timing out. ;PBE Patch - September 28th * ** Temporary damage reduction increased to 8% from 5%. ** Temporary damage reduction now applies to monsters. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Lethal Tempo to remove the attack speed cap, rather than its own bonus being able to exceed the cap. * ** Damage from allies is now instead of / . * ** Now additionally triggers on exiting stealth and camouflage. }} de:Runen es:Runa fr:Rune it:Rune pl:Runy pt-br:Runa ru:Руна zh:符文 Category:Runes